Desperate Housewives: The Game
Desperate Housewives: The Game is a life simulation adventure game developed by Liquid Entertainment and released by Buena Vista Games in October 2006, in the style of The Sims games. It is based on the television series Desperate Housewives. KPopp did a Let's Play on Desperate Housewives: The Game ''that consisted of 22 episodes, that started on August 10th, 2014. KPopp had to end the series because there were several glitches she had with the game that made it unplayable, it ended on September 8, 2014. However, on August 6th, Kpopp uploaded Episode 7, "OMG IT WORKS!" and explained how she got the game working again. Kpopp finished the game on October 17, 2015. Background The game begins when a family moves to Wisteria Lane: a successful doctor (FacialHair KPoppf) working at the Fairview Medical Center, a wife (Skank KPoppf) with a forgotten past after a jogging accident and their son (WEEEEEE KPoppf). Edie Britt first introduces the wife to Wisteria Lane and visits Bree Van de Kamp, who invites her to gossip at her house along with Susan Mayer, Lynette Scavo and Gabrielle Solis. A pair of brothers then visit the player's house: Daniel Fox, a famous designer and his twin brother Frank Fox, who installs an Internet service in the player's computer. Your character then progresses through episodes, completing tasks that range from gardening and cooking for your family, to discovering the secrets of the neighborhood. The new wife must battle off a love rival to her husband as his secretary, Jackie Marlen, stops at no costs to get what she wants as well as cranky neighbor, Etta Davenport. Not only this but she must deal with the antics of her unruly 14 year-old son and the people around it. We also find, the new residents isn't a nice as it seems when a private investigator, Erik Larsen, shows up in town alongside a shady businessman, Vincent Corsetty, who seems to have ulterior motives. In the end, secrets are aired in public and a desperate decision is made in a hostage situation. Characters The KPoppf Family * 'Skank KPoppf' is the main protagonist in the game, although she can be described an anti-hero. KPopp has said that her personality is mainly mean, "bitch" and slutty. In the first episode she's half of the time nice though. Skank is tan and has brown hair, she wears an ugly yellow shirt with black shorts and white sneakers, though she is seen wearing her underwear (in public), a blue tanktop and a red dress. *'FacialHair KPoppf''' is Skank's husband and has mostly seen being nice, though that might change later.FacialHair has a good relationship with his wife although she has cheated on him 2 times. He might or might not know this. FacialHair is tan and has dark brown hair with some facial hair. He wears a blue sweater, jeans and black shoes. Skank dumps him and he is killed at the end of the game. *'WEEEEEE KPoppf '''is Skank and FacialHair's son, he seems to be a typical teenager and loves computers. He also doesn't like vegetables. WEEEEEE is tan and has short black hair. He wears a yellow-orange poloshirt, dark jeans and sneakers. WEEEEEE annoys Skank to the point she refuses to feed him. Although, she allows him to stay with her at the end of the game. Neighbors * '''Edie Britt' is the secondary antagonist in the game, she has an unpleasant relationship with Skank and Susan. Edie shares Skank's personality (slutty, mean, bitchy) which makes them hate eachother. This relationship is earlier seen in Journal between Girl and Catherine. Edie has a pale skin and has blonde hair, she wears a red top and jeans. She's also seen in her pink workoutfit. *'Bree Van De Kamp' is described a perfect housewive with class. Her dinners, garden, house and ofcourse herself is perfect. She seems to always act nice to people and has a good or neutral relationship with most of the people at Wisteria Lane, people like Skank, Susan, etc. Bree has a pale skin and has bright red hair. She wears a rosé blouse, skirt and heels. *'Susan Meyer' is very unlucky, she always seeks love but she fails mostly. Her rival is Edie as she seeks love alot as well. Skank and Susan might fight later too as Skank is very slutty, just like Edie. Susan has a caucasian skintone and black hair. She wears an orange shirt and dark jeans. * Gabrielle Solis 'is very materialistic and loves things like shopping. She seeks luxury and attention from the men in her live. Gabrielle is also often described the "sexiest" housewive, though she's not seen slutty. Gabrielle has a tan skintone and black hair, she wears a purple dress. *'Lynette Scavo is a hardworking mom and loves her job, until she gets children and is forced to be a housewife. She loves her children but they can lead her to depression. Lynette wanted Skank to sneak into Susan's house (although she's mostly seen to be nice to her in the TV Show) to steal a painting. When Skank returns empty handed, Lynette had showed her anger at her by yelling at her that she chickened out. Skank went back in and stoll the painting again and Lynette had rewarded her a $100 coupon for any available stores. Trivia *Skank had "WooHoo'ed" with her husband, her neighbor and the mail man in one single episode itself. **The first "WooHoo" occured after Skank seduced her husband after telling him that "desert was ready." The cutscene was shown which had surprised KPopp as Skank was only in a black underwear with a matching bra, whom was shown to be kissing FacialHair and then taking him to the bed, where the scene was cut. **The second "WooHoo" occured after KPopp learned there was a seduce option, where Skank was chatting with her neighbor Paul Young, whom was widowed by the narrator of the video game, whom has ''*SPOILER* ''killed herself as seen in the first episode of Desperate Housewives the TV series.. After the usual cutscene, Skank told Paul that it was their first and only time and didn't even find it special, which caused Paul to react negatively to her. **The third "WooHoo" occured after Skank had confronted the mail man and seduced him, where the mail man revealed that Skank was the "most beautiful housewife of Wisteria Lane." The two had done it in Skank's home and the two reacted positively to the scenerio after it was finished. *Skank's son, WEEEEEE KPoppf, has a computer that has 2GB of RAM which made KPopp laugh. *Lynette was the very first neighbor of Skank to have her do a mission, where she asked her to sneak into a house and steal a painting, in which Skank had "chickened out" whilst doing so, since she was making too much noise. **However, Skank returned inside of the house and officially stole the painting from the house, where she was rewarded by Lynette with a $100 coupon. *It is very much assumed that Edie and Skank hate each other. *Skank ends up in a relationship with detective Erik Larson. It is unknown is Skank gave up her ways of seducing other men. *There are fan theories that Skank is a future version of Cocoa Puffs, a popular character with a similar personality to Skank's, but this has not been confirmed. Playlist Category:Series from 2014